


The Final Countdown!

by nickhewer



Series: Nick Hewer [1]
Category: Countdown - Fandom, Nick Hewer, Smosh
Genre: Countdown, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, Other, Reader Insert, king hewer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickhewer/pseuds/nickhewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is finally the day, you get to be on Countdown, and you get to meet Nick!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Countdown!

You walk into the studio, completely in awe as you take in the delicious blues of the set.  
Countdown.

This show has been everything you've been watching for a long time, everything you've been waiting for since you were a little girl.

You're finally here - after applying and driving down here, you made it.  
All the excitement finally bubbled over, and you let out a small squeek and grinned widely, tugging on the end of your skirt to relieve some of the nerves and giddyness.

The main reason you were nervous was because of Nick Hewer.

Nick Hewer was countdown presenter, and a sex god on legs. To you, he was the most attractive man on the planet, and you wanted him in so many different ways.

The outfit you had prepared today was just a simple black skirt, and cotton t-shirt, accessorised with your favourite necklace and bangles.

You were also wearing kitten heels and your hair was in a simple messy bun.

Quickly finishing your Starbucks™, you put it in a near by bin and begin mentally preparing yourself, fast mental maths and a flash game on Anagram Magic on Miniclip™.

You walk up to your chair after having your make-up done and you introduce yourself to Rachel, Susie, the other contestant Anthony and finally Nick. Your hands met and sparks shot throughout your entire body - the chills dripping down your spine.

'Hi-i-i! I'm (Y/N)! N-nice to meet you, sir!' You stutter and blush, intimidated by Nick's beauty.  
He jolts when you say 'sir', his orbs clouding with lust and his grip getting tighter on your hand.

'Nick.' He grits out through his teeth. 'Excuse me.'  
He announces, briskly walking away towards a rest room.

You obviously knew his cock was getting hard, you could see the blood drain from his face, and you knew where it was going.

_Must be going to 'relieve' himself._ You laugh.

'Would you like to take a seat, Miss (L/N)?' An un-named crew member says to you. After talking to you she starts softly singing under her breath.

_'untie the balloons from around my neck and ground me'_

You sit on the chair. Nick returns, and take his seat, and all the final preparations take place.

'Ready everyone?'  
The director says, everyone agrees and the camera starts rolling, and the entire show is a mixture of flirty looks and deep swallows - you can feel the tension building, and your nipples begin to make soft peaks under your thin cotton shirt and bra. Nick quickly notices, and he wets his lips and swallows.

You ace your numbers games, but fumble on some of your words. You instantly get the tea-time-teaser, and you lean over to whisper it to Nick, making sure to place your hand on his thigh as you speak.

Filming is over fast, and you obviously won your game, Anthony is slightly upset.

You're beginning to walk back to your changing room.  
 _God damn how sexy Nick is, he keeps looking at me!_

Your thoughts are interuppted by the man himself, looking down at you in all his glory.  
'Princess, get in my room now.' He barks.  
The heat rushes downwards, to all the right parts, and you grab his hands and follow him into his room...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, more Nick coming soon!
> 
> Part Two will be smutty, promise!


End file.
